


Way of Life(German)

by Heyhoi



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom, LoK
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, lovedrama
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhoi/pseuds/Heyhoi
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte von dem Zusammenhalt von Freunden,dem Kampf für die große Liebe.Korra ist mit ihren Mitbewohnern und ihrem kleinen Bruder Kai nach Republic City gezogen,in der Hoffnung dort als Köchin ihren Durchbruch zu haben.Asami hat den Durchbruch in der Millionenstadt  schon lange geschafft,kann jedoch nicht vom Tod eines geliebten Menschen loslassen und hat eine schwierige Phase mit ihrem Sohn Jay.Durch Kai und Jay kommen sich die beiden immer näher,doch als die beiden plötzlich spurlos verschwinden begeben sich Korra und Asami auf die Suche nach ihnen.Am Ende ihrer Suche haben sie mehr als nur die Jungs gefunden..





	Way of Life(German)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,du!  
> Dieses Kapitel ist eher so eine Art Vorstellungsrunde,(fast)aller wichtigen Charaktere,so kannst du auch einen Einblick in ihren Alltag erhaschen.Im nächsten Kapitel startet die eigentliche Handlung,also bleib gespannt.  
> sag mir gerne bescheid,wenn du Verbesserungsvorschläge hast.
> 
> Lass nen Kommi oder ne Bewertung da,wenn du mehr über das dramatische Leben von Korra,Asami und ihren Freunden erfahren willst ;)

Als ihr Magen sich zusammenzieht wie eine Ziamonika und sie vor Erschöpfung fast über dem endlos riesigem Aktenstapel einnickt,beschließt auch Asami Feierabend für heute zu machen und bei ihrem Lieblings Diner vorbeizuschauen.Kurzerhand schließt sie ihr Büro ab und läuft durch den lange,dunklen Korridor hin zum grellen Neonröhrenlicht,das aus dem Fahrstuhl scheint.  
Gerade als sie den Knopf für die Tiefgarage gedrückt hat und sich die glänzende Fahrstuhltür schließen,steckt jemand in letzter Sekunde seinen Fuß dazwischen.Asami hüpft ein wenig zur Seite,entspannt sich aber als sie das freundliche Lächeln einer alten Putzfrau sieht.Sie drückt auf die Nummer 24 und zieht ihren voll bepackten Putzwagen hinter sich in den Aufzug.

„Na,auch schon Feierabend gemacht?“ schaut er sie aus seinen warm,funkelnden Augen an.  
„Ja,endlich.“ antwortet sie und versuch sich durch ein falsches Lächeln,nicht anmerken zu lassen,wie wenig Lust sie gerade auf ein Gespräch hat.

„Keine Angst ich werde dich nicht unnötig vollquatschen,auch wenn mir das echt schwer fällt.Ich liebe es nämlich zu reden,weißt du?Ich kann hier nie reden,weil ich der einzige Putzmann für die obersten Stockwerke bin,aber-“ plötzlich weiten sich seine Augen und er schlägt sich seine Hand auf den Mund.  
„Tut mir Leid.Aber nicht reden ist echt schwer für mich.“ Muffelt er durch seine Hand eine dumpfe Entschuldigung.

Das lockt ein amüsiertes Lächeln aus Asami.  
„Nicht schlimm.Eigentlich sogar ziemlich witzig.“

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden,bevor er begreift,was,oder besser gesagt wen,die Frau vor ihm mit witzig meint.Dann verzieht er seine Mundwinkel zu einem schiefem Grinsen auf,sodass man seine strahlend weißen Zähne zu Gesicht bekommt.  
„War mir eine Freude,ähm..“  
„Asami.“  
„War mir eine große Freude Asami.“lächelt er sie an und streckt ihr die Hand aus.  
Sie schüttelt seine Hand und zuckt vor Schmerz etwas zusammen.  
Der hat einen echt festen Händedruck.Wie heißt „der“ eigentlich?  
„Willst du dich nicht vorstellen?“fragt Asami.

„Oh!“,er schlägt sich die mit der Hand an den Kopf ,“Hab ich ganz vergessen.Ich bin Bolin.“  
„Wie kommt es eigentlich,dass wir uns noch nie vorher getroffen haben?Bist du neu?“ Asami beschließt doch ein bisschen Bolin zu reden.Vielleicht färbt seine gute Laune ja auf mich ab.

„Ja bin ich. Ich bin gerade erst vor einpaar Monaten hergezogen,deswegen läuft es mit dem Schauspielern noch nicht so gut.Also hab ich mir Mini-Jobs gesucht und vor ein paar Tagen hab ich diese Stelle gekriegt.“

Da ertönt ein kurzes Bing-Geräusch und die große Fahrstuhltür verschwindet in der Wand.

„Noch zwei Stockwerke und ich bin fertig.“ Jubelt er,während er seinen Putzwagen aus dem Aufzug schiebt und sich mit einem kurzem Wink verabschiedet,bevor sich die Fahrstuhltür wieder aus der Wand schiebt und schließt.

Vielleicht sollte ich das auch machen.einfach in eine andere Stadt ziehen,ein neues Leben anfangen..Nein!Ich habe Verantwortung hier und Jay ist hier aufgewachsen.Ich würde ihn aus seinem Freundeskreis reißen.Nein,das geht nicht! 

28 Stockwerke tiefer ist sie endlich in der trostlosen Tiefgarage angekommen.Das Knallen ihrer High-heels hallt durch die menschenleere Tiefgarage und endet erst als sie in ihren schwarzen Audi A8 steigt.Während ihrer kurzen fahrt sieht sie vereinzelte kleine Tropfen auf ihre Windschutzscheibe tröpfeln.  
Winzige Kügelchen,die sich willenlos der Schwerkraft beugen und dadurch am kalten Asphalt der Straßen von Republic City zerbrechen.Genau so wie die Träume der meisten,die hier her kommen,in der Hoffnung vor der Schwerkraft fliehen zu können.  
Darum nennen sie Republic City wohl auch „Die Stadt der Träume“.

In rot leuchtender Schrift scheint der Name „2 Iroh’s Diner“ und Asami parkt ihren glänzenden Audi mit Leichtigkeit zwischen einem voll gepacktem Familien-Van und einem zerbeultem Pick-Up.Mit großen Schritten nähert sie sich dem Diner und sieht durch die,mit wenigen Wasserperlenbetropften,Fenster ein paar grimmige Truckfahrer,eine junge Familie und eine gelangweilte Teenagerin hinter dem Tresen.  
Asami drückt die schwere Glastür auf und wird auf der Stelle vom Geruch von gebratenem Speck mit Ei empfangen.Der Besuch in „Iroh’s“ ist wahrscheinlich,nein,mit Sicherheit das beste an ihrem ganzen Tag.Das Einzige was stört sind diese ungepflegten Truckfahrer,die ihr Bier zur Seite gestellt haben und sie aus ihren blutunterlaufenen Augen angaffen,als wäre sie Torte im Schaufenster einer Konditorei.Einer klopft sich auf den Schoß und ruft mit kratziger Stimme: „Willst du nicht bei mir sitzen Süße,Hä?“  
Seine Kumpels lachen laut los und fangen auch an sie zu rufen.  
Ignorier sie einfach Asami,gaanz cool.  
Kurz lässt sie ihren Blick durch das kleine Diner schweifen,auf der Suche nach einem weniger widerlichem Sitzplatz.

Hinter den Truckfahrern sitzt ein junges Paar mit vier Kleinkindern,die ihr essen auf dem ganzen Tisch verteilen anstatt es einfach zu essen.An der Theke sind ein Haufen schläfriger Anzugträger,die wahrscheinlich genau wie sie,gerade erst Feierabend gemacht haben.Da erspäht sie,Gott sei Dank,in der hintersten Ecke einen freien Tisch.  
Sie ignoriert die gaffenden Männer so gut es geht,als sie an ihnen vorbei zum Tisch huscht und sich extra mit dem Rücken zu ihnen setzt.  
So werden sie hoffentlich das Interesse an mir verlieren.Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn.

Kaum,dass sie ihren Mantel gefaltet neben sich hingelegt hat,hört sie ein weiters Mal das Schwingen der Glastür.Bestimmt noch einer dieser Truckfahrer.  
Ihr Magen zieht sich plötzlich wieder zusammen und grummelt kurz.  
Jup,Zeit zum Bestellen.  
Gerade als Asami die Bedienung zu sich zu sich winken will,verschwindet sie in der Vorratskammer des Diners.  
Na toll.  
Plötzlich spürt sie den Druck einer kräftigen hand auf ihrer Schulter.Erschrocken zuckt Asami zusammen und dreht sich ruckartig um.  
Die Hand gehört einer mitte-zwanzig jährigen braunen Frau.Sie ist ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Asami,hat dafür aber mindestens doppelt so viele Muskeln.Unter der Jacke,die an den Schultern schon dunkle Punkte vom Regen hat,trägt sie nur einen gut gefüllten dunkelblauen Sport-BH und eine knielange Adidas-Shorts.Die Kaputze hat sie sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen,sodass Asami nicht viel mehr als ein Kinnpflaster an der brauenen Haut erkennen kann.  
Kurz gesagt: In einem Gangster-Film würde sie ohne Zweifel die Hauptrollebekommen.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?“ raunt sie kurz und lässt sich gleichzeitig auf der Bank gegenüber von Asami plumpsen.

Hmm..Irgendwie kommt die mir bekannt vor.Aber woher?Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern  
Wann ich das letzte Mal mit jemandem gesprochen habe,der kein Kollege,Barista oder mein Sohn ist.  
Nachdenklich tappt sie sich mit ihrem Zeigefinger leicht gegen das Kinn und starrt dabei mit dumpfem Bick ein Loch in ihr Gegenüber.Die merkt aber nichts,da sie gerade zwei Finger in den Mund legt und schrill pfeift.Durch den lauten Pfiff wird Asami aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und schaut die Kaputzenträgerin mit großen Augen an.

„Ganz ruhig Kleine,ich weiß,dass ich heiß bin.Komm doch Mal rüber.“ Gröhlt einer der Trucker und hält sich seinen dicken Bau vor Lachen,während seine Kumpels laut mit einstimmen. 

Sofort kontert die junge Frau mit: „Wie wär’s wenn du mal den Schwabbelmantel ablegst,Arschloch,dann müsste sich keiner deine riesigen Schweißflecken geben,dummer Wichser.Halt die Fresse oder ich Häute dich eigenhändig du-“

„Das reicht jetzt aber!Hier sitzen Kinder,also wirklich!“ unterbricht sie auf einmal die Mutter,der Kinder so laut,dass selbst die sofort aufhören sich gegenseitig mit den Löffeln zu verkloppen und hastig ihre Teller leer essen.  
Das ganze Diner vertsummt,bevor alle eine kurze Entschuldigung murmeln und sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwenden.  
Trotzdem scheint das Gebrüll etwas gebracht zu haben,denn jetzt ist auch die Bedienung endlich wieder aufgetaucht und sucht kurz den Raum nach etwas ab.Als sie Asamis Tischnachbarin erspäht verdreht sie genervt die Augen,steht aber wenige Sekunden später Kaugummi kauend und mit Stift und Papier bewaffnet an ihrem Tisch,bereit um die Bestellung aufzunehmen.

„Ich nehm Eier mit Speck,einen Burger,Pommes mit Mayo und eine 0,5l Pepsi.“

Die Teenagerin verzieht das Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen.  
„Korra,ich glaube nicht,dass du das alles essen solltest.Bei deinem Gewicht würde ich ja etwas zurückschrauben.“  
Asami zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und mustert das freche Mädchen vor sich verwundert.  
Die sieht aber nicht gerade so aus als hätte sie eine Diät nötig.  
Korra?Korra..kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.egal,bestimmt so ein 0815 Name

„Ich werde garantiert nicht weniger bestellen nur,damit du weniger arbeiten musst,Missy.“entgegnet Korra gelangweilt.

„Ich sag ja nur.Ist ja auch egal,denn der Kunde ist bei uns König.“ ,sie lächelt kurz in Asamis Richtung,bevor sie sich wieder zu Korra dreht,“Nielpferde übrigens auch,also keine Angst,Korra.“ 

„Mach einfach deinen scheiß Job,Mädchen.“ Keift Korra zurück.  
„Ungerne,aber Arbeit muss nun mal sein.Und was darf ich Ihnen bringen?“ flötet sie zuckersüß und setzt ein verlogenes Lächeln auf,das Asami einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

„Ich nehme Panckaces und einen schwarzen Kaffe.“  
Schnell kritzelt sie irgendetwas auf ihrem kleinen Notizblock und verschwindet nach einem weiteren „Lächeln“.  
Genervt faltet Korra ihre Arme auf dem Tisch zusammen und lässt ihren Kopf auf sie sinken.Das bedeutet,dann wohl kein unnötiges Gespräch mit einer zwielichtigen,jungen Fau,die aussieht als wäre sie gerade frisch aus einer Schlägerei gestolpert.  
Wie schade.  
Für den Rest des Abend schweigen sich die beiden an,weil Korra zu beschäftigt ist sich voll zu stopfen und Asami es genießt mal zur Abwechslung nichts sagen zu müssen.Nachem die Lockenpracht den letzten Bissen Panckackes heruntergeschluckt hat,wirft sie sich ihren Mantel um die Schultern,wünscht Korra einen schönen Abend und huscht an den inzwischen rotzbesoffenen Truckfahrern zur Tür.

 

X X X  
Wie jeden Morgen,fällt er erschrocken aus dem Bett und erleidet fast eine Herzattacke,als sein lauter Handywecker losklingelt.Er würde ja gerne sanfter aufgeweckt werden,aber das ist nun mal der einzige Weg pünktlich aus dem Bett zu kommen.  
Gerade als er sich fertig für die Schule gemacht hat ,klingelt es an der Haustür.Und zwar so ungefähr 30 mal pro Sekunde.  
„Ja,Kai,Ich komme ja schon!“ schreit er gegen den Lärm an und reißt mit einem Ruck die Haustür auf.

Wie jeden Morgen steht der braune Junge mit den ungekämmten kastanien-brauen Haaren,den großen blau-grünen Augen und der kunterbunten Windlacke aus dem letzten Jahrhundert direkt vor der Tür.  
Und wie jedes mal,wenn die beiden sich sehen,trägt er ein breites,dämliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.Und die beiden sehen sich seit ein paar Monaten jeden Tag.  
Als hätte er sein dummes Grinsen gerade selber im Spiegel gesehen und müsste sich das Lachen verkneifen.Obwohl,eigentlich hab ich noch nie miterlebt,dass er sich mit irgendwas zurückhält.

„Morgen!“ strahlt er überglücklich.

„Morgen.“ Schiebt Jay sich an ihm vorbei und schlendert mit gesenktem Kopf die Straße entlang.

„Heute übernachte ich bei dir.Geil,oder!?Ist deine Mutter auch auf dem Elternabend?“ quiekt er vor Aufregung und trabt mit dem Rücken zum Weg neben Jay her.

„Ja.Wa-“

„Oh mein Gott!Sturmfreeeeiii!Whoo-hoo!“ Kai streckt seine Arme aus und rennt den Fußweg rauf und runter.

„Was willst du denn machen?Ne Party veranstalten?“ fragt Jay,halb am Scherzen halb wirklich ernsthaft fragend.

„Was vieel besseres,glaub mir.“

„Was besseres als ein Haufen asozialer Schläger und hirnloser Cheerleader?“

„Oui,mí amigo.”

“Was sollte das denn sein?Französisch oder Spanisch?“

Er schaut einen momentlang nachdenklich in den wolkenfreien Himmel.Bis seine Augen hell aufleuchten,wie immer wenn ihm eine seiner Ideen gekommen ist.  
„Hmm..Spanösisch.“ schnipst er laut mit seien Fingern.

„Oh mein Gott..“ raunt der Junge im dünnen Pullover.

„Ja?Was ist denn Jay?“ fragt er mit tiefer Stimme.

Jay schließt seine Augen und lässt ein herzliches Lachen heraus,bevor er Kai seinen Arm um die Schulter legt und ihm kurz durch die braunen Haare strubelt.

XXX

„Wie weit ist Sato-Way?“ fragt Asami und geht im Laufschritt den langen Flur entlang gefolgt von ihrer Assistentin.Überall hört man das nervige Klingeln von Telefonen,robotische Druckgeräusche und das Diskutieren der Angestellten.

„Zu 75% abgeschlossen.Wird voraussichtlich in 6 Monaten beendet.“ antwortet die junge Frau neben ihr,während sie jedem der ihnen entgegenkommt einen Killerblick zuwirft,sodass alle freiwillig Platz für die beiden machen.

„Wie läuft die Imagewerbung?“fragt sie weiter,während sie sich zu in paar Männern in den Aufzug stellt und auf -1 drückt.

„Sehr gut.Die Umfragen haben ergeben,dass unsere Beliebtheit um 3,4% gestiegen ist.“ Kommt die schnelle Antwort,als sich die Assistentin an ihrer Seite ihr in den Fahrstuhl stellt.

„Wie sieht mein Terminplan für heute aus?“fragt sie,ihr Blick fokussiert aus die Anzeige.  
26..25..24..

Die schwarzhaarige Frau wischt ein paar mal über ihr Notebook,bevor sie vorliest:  
„15.30 Meeting zum Sato-Way-Projekt,16:50 Treffen mit unserem Exportpartner Varriktory,das Geschenk steht schon bereit,18:00 Meeting zum Sato-Smart,20:00 Elternabend in der RCH.“

22..21..20..

„Ein ruhiger Tag heute,wie schön.“ freut sich Asami und schaut in die olivgrünen Katzenaugen ihrer Assistentin.“Würdest du bitte eine Chinapfanne zur Adam Avenue bestellen?Es steht dir frei auch etwas für dich liefern zu lassen.“

„Danke,Miss Sato,sehr freundlich von Ihnen.“ bedankt sie sich mit einem kurzen Nicken und zückt sofort ihr Handy in das sie die Nummer eines Lieferservices eintippt.Zwei Minuten später ist nicht nur das Essen bestellt,sondern die beiden sind auch endlich in der Tiefgarage angekommen und steigen in Asamis chicen Audi-A 8.Wie immer lässt sich die Eurasische Frau es nicht nehmen mit diesem Baby ein bisschen durch Republic City zu fahren,selbst wenn es nur ein kurzer Abstecher zu einer Fabrikinspektion ist.  
Diese Frau vergöttert Motoren. 

X X X

 

Rauschen von Gasherden,Geklackter von Messern,die im Sekundentakt Gemüse schnibbeln,das Zischen von höllisch heißem Öl,die verschiedensten Düfte in der Luft,das Laute hin und her Gerufe der fleißigen Köche und Korra mittendrin in diesem chaotischen Tanz.  
Sie ist gerade dabei das dampfende Hünchen vor sich mit goldener Honig-Curry Soße zu übergießen,als plötzlich ein aufgeregter Wu neben ihr auftaucht und ihr direkt ins Ohr schreit.  
„Hilfe Korra!Hilf mir sonst bin ich diesen Job los!“

Vor Schreck lässt Korra die Soßenkelle fast fallen.Um dem schmächtigen Mann nicht auf der Stelle dieses Hünchen in seinen Hals zu stopfen,atmet sie einmal ganz tief ein.  
Nope,ich will ihm immer noch an den Kragen.  
Die blauen Augen wandern zu Wu und mustern ihn genervt.  
„Was ist den jetzt schon wieder?“

„Die Suppe schmeckt total scheiße,wenn mein Großvater das erfährt bringt er mich um!“

„Das mach ich schon für dich.“ versichert ihm Korra,meint aber nicht das gefloppte Gericht.

„Was,die Suppe?“ zieht er seine dicken Augenbrauen voller Hoffnung hoch.

„Die auch.“ grinst Korra bösartig.

„Ha ha.Jetz komm schon!Bevor er sie noch probiert!“ hastig packt Wu sie am Ärmel und zieht sie vorbei an den beschäftigten Köchen zu einem riesigem Topf voll blubbernder Suppe.  
Kurzerhand nimmt Korra einen der Holzlöffel,die über den Herden hängen und probiert.  
Sie schließt die Augen,um sich voll und ganz fokussieren zu können und schiebt die Suppe in ihrem Mund hin und her,damit sie das ganze Aroma schmecken kann.  
Ein echtes scheiß Aroma.  
Trotzdem wird es ein Kinderspiel für sie,dieses Gesöff in eine köstliche Suppe zu verwandeln.  
Ihre Augenlieder schlagen plötzlich auf und sofort greift sie gezielt nach einigen Gewürzen auf der Küchenablage und befiehlt Wu etwas Spargel und ein paar Vanilleschoten zu holen.  
Als Wu zurückgewuselt kommt schält korra den Spargel und überlässt Wu das Auskratzen der Vanilleschoten.Dann wirft sie beides in die Suppe,würtzt noch einmal mit etwas Ingwer und Thymian nach und verrührt das ganze.Dann taucht sie den Holzlöffel erneut in den Topf und lässt den Mann neben sich probieren.  
Kaum das er probiert hat klatscht er verzückt in die Hände und quiekt vor Freude.

„Das ist einfach nur himmlisch Korra!Perfekt!Danke dir!“

 

Auf einmal hören die beiden lautes Gezeter,einer tiefen Männerstimme.  
„Wo ist Street schon wieder hin?Da bist du ja,du faules Ei!“

Korra verdreht die Augen,als sie den verschwitzten,kleinen,übergewichtigen Mann mit Chefkochmütze auf sich zu zuckeln sieht.  
Scheiße,nicht der alte schon wieder.

„Korra Steet,was stehst du so dumm in der Gegend rum,hä?Störst du mal wieder meinen Enkel beim Arbeiten,hä,das sieht dir ähnlich.“ motz er weiter und wird mit jedem Wort etwas roter im Gesicht,sodass er nach den paar Sätzen aussieht wie eine Tomate mit Bartstoppeln.

Auch wenn es sie sehr überraschen würde falls Wu ihr dieses Mal tatsächlich den Rücken stärken würde,anstatt mit gesenktem Kopf die fettigen Bosenfliesen anzustarren,wirft sie ihm dennoch einen um Hilfe flehenden Blick zu.  
Wie immer wird sie ignoriert.Leider aber nicht von Teng.

„Teng,ich habe nur..“ schweift sie ab.Diesem Drachen zu erzählen,dass sein ach so toller Enkel ohne Hilfe nicht einaml eine einfache Suppe hinkriegt,ist sinnlos.

„Was hast du nur,hä?“ er stemmt seine Hände in seine dicken Hüften und mustert sie feindselig.

„Ich..mir ist ein Gewürzfläschchen runtergefallen und weggerollt,also hab ich es natürlich verfolgt und- “

„Du hast ein Gewürz fallen lassen?Bist du denn zu gar nichts gut,hä?“ brüllt er so laut,dass sich einige der Köche kürz zu ihnen umdrehen und Korra mitfühlende Blicke zuwerfen.Helfen tut aber keiner.

„Es ist ja nichts kaputt gegangen,ich verspreche,dass-“

„Es ist ja nichts kaputt gegangen,es ist ja nichts kaputt gegangen.Jetz sperr mal die Lauscher auf:Bei Kataara durftest du vielleicht machen was du willst,aber in meiner Küche bin ich der Chef.Ständig experimentierst du an unseren Gästen rum und setzt ihnen deinen ekelhaften Fraß vor,dafür muss ich dann auch noch die Verantwortung übernehmen.“ ,Korra beißt vor Wut fest ihre Zähne zusammen,denn jeder in dieser Küche weiß,dass Korras Gerichte immer am besten bei den Gästen ankommen und dieser Sack,das ganze Lob dafür einkassiert, „Dann fängst du an bei meinem Enkel um seine tollen Gerichte herumzuschleichen,weil du sie verderben willst,wenn ich die dabei erwische,dann verkaufst du sie als deine und jetzt klaust du Sogar aus meiner Küche und erfindest irgendwelche dämlichen Ausreden!“

Bei dem ganzen Gerede ist ihm die Spucke aufgeschäumt und hängt an seinen schmalen Mundwinkeln.Er holt mit einem Geräusch als hätte er Asthma Luft und schreit dann aus der Lunge herraus: „Du bist gefeuert!Verschwinde und setzte nie wieder einen Fuß in mein Restaurante!“

Jetzt hebt auch Wu seinen Kopf und schaut ihn mit großen Augen,so geschockt an,als hätte er ihm gerade seine geliebten Augenbrauen abrasiert.Auch alle anderen lassen die Messer und Pfannen sinken und alle Augen richten sich auf Korra.  
Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben,hört Korra nichts weiter als das brutzelnde Öl der Friteusen in einer Restauranteküche.  
Die eben noch so lebendige,fröhliche Küche ist jetzt so tot wie ein T-Rex.  
Korra steht immer noch regungslos vor Teng,doch die ganze Wut von vor ein paar Sekunden ist verflogen und die Realität trifft sie mit voller Wucht.  
Morgen werde ich nicht Kochen.

„Raus!“ brüllt der wabbelige Mann vor ihr und zeigt mit seinem Finger auf die Tür am Ende des Raumes.

Wie in Trance setzt Korra sich in Bewegung,ihr blick starr an die Tür geheftet.Doch mit jedem Schritt scheint sie ein Stück weit aufzutauen.Mit jedem Schritt kommt ein Stück Wut,Angst und Verzweiflung zurück.  
Sie hört wie Teng alle wieder zu Arbeit scheucht und hinter ihr alles wieder zum Leben erwacht.  
Ohne sie.

Kurz vor der stählernen Tür bleibt sie stehen und dreht sich noch einmal um.  
Rauschen von Gasherden,Geklackter von Messern,die im Sekundentakt Gemüse schnibbeln,das Zischen von höllisch heißem Öl,die verschiedensten Düfte in der Luft,das Laute hin und her Gerufe der fleißigen Köche und Korra ausgeschlossen von diesem chaotischen Tanz.  
Ein tiefer Atemzug,dann dreht sie sich zum Ausgang und drückt die Türklinke herunter und wird vom trostlosem Hinterhof und dem tief grauem Nachmittagshimmel empfangen.Sie hört wie hinter ihr die Metalltür mit einem lauten Klack in Schloss fällt.

X X X


End file.
